User talk:Reprieve
Chat questions Hey, thanks for the question. I short, yes, admins can ban you for without a kick if the offense is down right obvious instead of an oversight of the rules. For something minor, yeah, they'll give you a warning, but when the offense is something that is obviously inflammatory, like slurs or bullying, they can go past the kick and straight the to the ban. The most important thing to remember is that this isn't a chat room in the traditional sense. Think of a traditional chat room like a bar. You can get rowdy for a while before the bartender really steps in and kicks you out. Now, think of our chat room like a college lecture hall. It's really meant to help with writing, and also give a place a socialize. However, if you come in and act rude, it is the admin's job to preserve the integrity of the site, and therefore, such actions will be treated with very low tolerance. Hope this helped, --Banningk1979 (talk) 16:01, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Band 'Hate' Okay sorry if this is random, but let's not post about bands we don't like cause I love BOTDF and I'm very protective about hating on them. Other metal or alternative bands too. BlackLights666 (talk) 19:56, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Warning. Don't blank your talk page. Especially messages from other users. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:29, September 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Eeeeh...excuse me, what are you talking about? I haven't written anything like that "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 02:03, September 25, 2014 (UTC) "Supernatural" is not a viable category. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:28, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Chat rules They appear whenever you sign into chat and here do not create another thread as it clutters up the board. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:27, September 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hmmm...yeah, no warning was issued. Generally, misuse of certain words is punished with an instant ban, as it's specified in the rules page. Have you read it already? "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 21:26, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Not being aware of the rules does not give you a pass in my book, if you want to appeal, talk to WhyAmIReadingThis, but to be honest, I would just wait for the ban to expire and use that time to make sure you're completely up to date on the rules to make sure something like this doesn't happen again. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:48, September 24, 2014 (UTC) np Like I mentioned, there is leniency for some things but not others. (Spam pages and vandalism for example get users banned without warning first.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:29, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Ask Away You said you had a question for me, is it something you want to ask in private(in PM on chat?) or is here fine? _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk']] 09:23, September 26, 2014 (UTC) M4R Hey Rep. Just a request, I noticed you marked a few stories for review. If you're up for it, could you put a reason in the "summary" section when adding the M4R category. If you are debating whether a story should be deleted or not for issues with the plot, put that. If there're issues with grammar, put that. It helps us zero in on the issue as opposed to reading and re-reading a story for issues. Thanks for the help. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:36, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :The M4R template is . You put at the top of a page you want to mark for review, replacing reason with a clear, concise explanation of what's wrong. The edit count thing means edits to actual articles, so the number in the "Main" box at . However the more important thing is that your edits are high quality. Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 21:04, March 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry about how long it took to get back to you on this. "Main" refers to actual stories - pages which don't have a prefix (prefix meaning something like "User:", "Category:", etc). | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 23:07, March 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Yep. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 23:35, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey Been doin' alright. One of my stories is now pasta of the month and if you haven't noticed, my name's in red which means (for some reason) I was promoted to Bureaucrat. (Bore-acrat? Bad-acrat? Take your pick.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:20, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. Chat was shut down due to excessive drama, repeated violation of the rules, and general asshattery. If you're looking for any specific person, chances are they are on Spinpasta or Trollpasta chat. ::Do good edits and be active and it most likely won't be a problem. I've only seen a few rollback applications be met with straight "opposes" and that was because one made horrible edits and another was inactive for months and then made his app. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:19, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Important Warning: You have edited an already existing story—adding or deleting more lines, modifying the plot of the story or changing the story altogether, possibly without the permission of the author. This may be considered as vandalism. First offense is a warning. Repeated offenses will earn you a lengthy ban. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 23:17, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :I won't be issuing a ban for this since all your edits are in good faith (see wikipedia:WP:AGF). You do genuinely seem to be trying to contribute to the wiki, and it's our fault for not noticing this before now. Just change it from now on. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 03:09, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ::As I said, your edits were in good faith, so there's no reason to feel bad about it. In some cases, if you ask the author about it first, they'll be happy for you to make major edits like that. As long as this changes from now on, consider this whole thing closed, no more will be said or done about it. You didn't know the rules & we didn't enforce them properly. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 03:12, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Do you mind sending them to me tommorow instead of today? It's 3am where I live & I really need to get some sleep. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 03:13, March 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: I am. Link the stories that you can't edit. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:21, March 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: There's no real way to reset your edits and I really don't see much reason to. I don't think it'll necessarily sink your app, although it may set it back for some time as you'll need to do some edits that don't directly add on/alter a story for a while. A "Good Edit" is typically a grammar/punctuation/spelling correction that improves the quality of a story. My best advice would be that when you're reading a story, look for issues (Common ones like it's/its, their/there/they're, typos) and correct them as you go along. It doesn't need to be a certain length as long as it's beneficial to the story. For example, I recently edited An Egg and I only changed a few minor things. (spacing and minor grammar) Edits don't have to be momentous overhauls, even small things go a long way in terms of improving a stories' quality. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:13, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :Likferd summed up the issue: "Oppose - Maulle seems to be a part of a growing trend of people who run spell check on articles, reword phrases that don't always need to be, and replace words with ones that are virtually identical. On this last one, you do want to have some variety in the descriptors you use, but the difference between "ok" and "fine" or "were fake" and "weren't real" are so minimal that it's pointless to edit them. Likferd" EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:33, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, they're very good. I would say that, if you continue doing the kind of edits you're doing, you'll definitely be a good candidate for rollback at some point in the future. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 14:20, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Edits Just dropping by to say that I like the quality of your more recent edits. Keep up the good work. MrDupin (talk) 18:00, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Questions Rollback does have some benefits that make it necessary to be a little more careful (The ability to undo vandalism, bypass the filter, and, I believe, to close threads on forums) when selecting who should get the rights. This past year, we ended up purging half of our rollbacks because they hadn't done anything for months. (One user went inactive for a year and upon returning, applied for VCROC. Another user was given the rights and went AWOL the day after.) We stepped up those requirements because we need people who are going to use the rights and not have it as a title.) Simba's app. was turned down for a number of reasons, questionable edits, suspicion of plagiarism, and the fact that he spent a majority of his time on chat didn't help out his case much. I supported Simba, but after those issues were brought to light, I can see why he would have been a bad fit for administrator. VCROC(K) was removed because the only difference between an admin and a VCROC is that admins can undelete/view pages and (had) chat moderator built-in. Some people saw that as too insignificant a difference. I personally wanted to keep VCROC as a means of 'vetting' potential candidates for admin and to see how they handled the ability to deal with users' questions about deletions, but the difference between the two was seen as too similar. As wiki staff stripped the rights already, there isn't much we can do to get it back and some people don't think it's necessary. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:12, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :Typically users who are thinking of applying get assistance from an admin to show them the ropes. (Mystreve for example, walked me through the VCROC application and what was required.) You can also look at previous applications for explanations on how to rename/delete/protect pages. Really it's pretty intuitive and people are willing to show you the ropes and forgive initial issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:10, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Responding because IDK if Empy's on right now. You can just go into a page's history & look for recent times where the same amount of content has been added & deleted in separate edits which are close to each other. Use the "prev" button next to them, you may see the template being added/removed. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 19:52, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Is this possible?! I've been ninja'd?! Underscorre is right. You just check the history (which is why it's helpful whenever someone puts what they did in the editing reasons.) One user marked it a couple of weeks back. I only know that because I did QC on it that time as well. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:13, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :Well, thanks :) I think if VCROC's ever reinstated, I'll probably ask to be moved down to it, I kinda feel like I cheated to get the position I have today. Then again, VCROC coming back is pretty unlikely. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 20:33, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Five Days No problem about marking it for review, every now and then, a story that gets passed from the category is put back it. As for the plot holes mentioned, they are actually answered in the story itself. Why she doesn't die of hypothermia = "She then looks down at the things keeping her warm: clothing and thin blankets wrapped carefully around her." (The man pulled her out of the wreckage relative soon after the crash; built a fire for her and bundled her up in clothes until rescue could arrive. Why is she so comfortable with this man? He pulled her from the wreckage, wrapped her wounds, and bundled her up seem like a sufficient reason for trust in a situation like that. The twist being that the man treated her wounds and died from exposure, but his ghost kept watching out for her. How did the rescuer know for sure who the man was she was referring to when he returned to tell her his information? She mentioned survivors as in plural and since those two were the only survivors, that seems to suggest that his corpse was the only thing the rescuer found. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:40, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :That's fine, I gave my reasons why it really wasn't bad enough for deletion. A lot of the plot holes can be solved via an intuitive leap/reasoning. I really don't see much reason to delete a story just because the author figured that people would answer the questions themselves. As for why someone would survive for five days, whereas another would die fairly quickly it answered in the woman's binding and extra clothing. (The man tore his own clothes to treat her and due to his lack of clothing, he died earlier. (It can be implied that he was dead before she even woke up, but was still looking out for her.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:46, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ::I always (well not literally) have time for someone looking to fix up the site and contribute. Keep up the good work. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:01, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Editing I would avoid it unless there is a redundancy issue (re-using the same word over and over) or the word is used incorrectly. I would also avoid changing region-specific spelling like defence/defense, rumour/rumor, centre/center as both forms are acceptable. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:00, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :Correcting spelling and clearing up awkwardly worded phrases is fine. Example of awkward phrasing: "They gone down the hall." to "They went down the hall." (Although be careful as the spell checker tends to correct UK spelling to US spelling when both forms are acceptable) You get into the territory of bad editing when you begin to alter words that don't need to be changed and add on lines. One error I notice with a lot of stories are punctuation and grammatical issues. You can check to see if they are using the correct form of it's (it is) and its (possession) as well as there/their/they're. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:20, April 18, 2015 (UTC)